


Rain

by DaddyKuro



Series: Rain [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And now here I am, Fluff, Homesickness, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't ship this a week ago, Kinda, M/M, Near the end at least, Not Beta Read, Really this is just short and fluffy, There's a Welcome To Night Vale reference, all hail the glow cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyKuro/pseuds/DaddyKuro
Summary: Lotor tells Lance he can ask him for anything. And when he thinks about it, all Lance really wants is to see the rain again.I wrote this while half asleep. I promise the story is better than the summary.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So yah. First thing on here, first fan fic in general. I hope you people like it.

“Anything?” 

“We’ve been over how I feel about repeating myself, Lance.”

The blue paladin laughs softly, shifting a bit under the covers to move closer to the pale purple body next to him. “If I could have anything right now…” He glances out the window, looking out the the empty void of space. He closes his eyes and sighs. “..Rain. I want it to rain again.” He requests quietly. 

Lotor looks down at Lance, running a hand through his hair and keeping him close to his chest. “Rain? What is that? Another one of those Earth things you miss?” He asks, his voice clearly showing a lack of interest. 

Lance can’t help the gasp that leaves his lips, sitting up to glare at the Galra hybrid. “What do you mean? You’re telling me it seriously doesn’t rain on other planets?!” Part of him knew he was making a big deal out of this but… 

How could the Galra not know about rain?

“It does rain, but you’re asking for it as if it’s a good thing.” Lotor sits up along with Lance, allowing the blanket to move and show his scarred chest. Lance looks over him before focusing back on his partner’s face. “What does it rain on other planets?” 

“Mostly dangerous things. Stones, acid, dead bugs. One place even has a glowing cloud always looming over it that will randomly rain down dead monsters. No one has been able to figure out where it get the bodys from.” Lotor explains to a still confused Lance.

“You mean it doesn’t rain water?”

Lotor sighs and lays back down, tugging Lance down with him. “No, it doesn’t rain water. I don’t see what the big deal is. There are more places than the sky to get water.”

“But rain on Earth is just… I don’t know. It can bring so many things out of people.” Lance notices he was starting to draw in Lotor’s attention. “What do you mean by ‘bring things out of people’?”

Lance sighs, putting his face against Lotor’s chest and thinking. 

“Its… It’s so much more than just water falling from the sky. It sets tones, opens minds…” Lance sighs and moves, laying on his back and closing his eyes. He tries to ignore the feeling of Lotor’s eyes on him while he talks. 

“Rain can completely change anyone’s mood. Make you go from happy to sad, or from sad to ok. It can ruin our plans, like is you wanted to go out and it starts raining, you suddenly can’t leave the house.” “That sounds like the rain I was talking abo-” “Hush, I’m talking now.” Lance cuts in, shifting farther away from the prince. 

“But while it ruins your mood, it can turn out to be a good thing. Like maybe you have been over stressed all week, and the rain makes you stay home. That means you have time to relax, if you want it or not. Staying home means you could have time to be with someone you really love and care about. If neither of you can be in a rush to leave, you would have to talk. Maybe there was something that had to be said, but one of you never knew when to say it. What a better time than when relaxing at home with the rain outside.”

“Which is another part. The sound of it. It’s soft and calming, almost even predictable at times. I don’t know why or how, but the sound of it can calm anyone down. I once saw a women go from an actual ball of fire to a calm kitten just because someone started playing rain sounds from their phone.” Lance sighs, putting his arm over his eyes so he can think. 

“It doesn’t seem like it would, but it can add so much to dates. Like if you’re already out somewhere and it starts raining, you can joke around while you try to stay dry. Or find puddles to jump into. Or if you brought an umbrella, you have an excuse to get all close and cuddle-y while walking around in public…” 

“ And then after. When the rain clears and the sun comes out. It just… Lights everything up. More than it normally does. The water reflects the light perfectly, putting a rainbow like glare over everything. Dampness on the ground but everywhere else it’s dry? And then there’s the smell.. You can’t even describe the smell. Rain is it’s own smell. Words just can’t describe it…” 

Lance told himself he wasn’t going to get homesick anymore. He said that he was used to it, that he was ok with being so far from home. But now… 

He feels the soft press of lips against his own, making him move his arm and open an eye to see what was going on. He let’s out a small sigh when he realizes it was just Lotor, who he had forgotten was in the room with him. 

Lotor wipes Lance’s eye and fuck, how did he not realize he started crying? 

“So that’s it?” Lotor mumbles.”You want rain?” Lance takes a deep breath before nodding. “Y-yah. Rain, like the rain from Earth. Not the rain from the Glow Cloud thing.” He jokes with a weak laugh. 

Lotor smiles a bit and kisses Lance’s nose. “I’ll see what I can do..” He mumbled, laying back down next to him. “But for now, get some sleep.” Lance sighs and wraps himself back around the Prince, head on the scarred chest. 

“...Promise you won’t tell anyone I was crying?”

“I promise. Now please, try to get some rest before it gets too late.” 

Lance smiles a bit and nods, falling asleep while listening to Lotor’s heart beat against his ear.


End file.
